A Flame in the Blizzard
by Zachosis
Summary: Rainbow Dash is accidentally sent to Earth after one of Twilight's failed spells. When she gets lost in a snow storm, she is saved by a human. As she waits for her ticket back to Equestria, her affection for her savior grows ever more powerful each day. Of course, it wouldn't hurt if she just stayed here for a while, would it? [Rated M for adult content in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

_This story is something that I've wanted to do for quite a while now. In fact, I've wanted to do this ever since I wrote my first story. You know, that one that I hate a lot because I think it sucks? Yeah, that's right. _**That's No Pony**_. This is pretty much just a reverse story to that. I'm gonna try to make these chapters a bit longer, though._

_"Wait, what? A pony in the human world? Blasphemy!"_

_Yeah, it's a pony on Earth story._

_Featuring... my... imaginary... country... bleh..._

oooooooooooo

**Chapter One**

The mare awoke suddenly, sweat pouring over her coat. She hadn't been able to sleep in the past few nights. Something was bothering her, and she couldn't tell what it was. She had just had a deep anxiety and jumpiness for what seemed like no reason. She hopped off her bed onto the cloud floor. She cracked her knees and neck, stretching them with jerking motions.

"Dang. Why can't I sleep?"

She walked out towards the door and out into her cloud porch.

"Maybe just a quick nighttime flight. I probably need to tire myself out or something."

She zoomed off into the darkness, leaving behind a rainbow trail. She flew over her town, where her friends were surely sleeping like rocks, unlike her. She began to slow down once the environment set itself in. She had never noticed how creepy it was out here at night. Sure, the starts were pretty, and the moon provided adequate light, but she still felt a bit uneasy.

As she hovered just past the town, over the vast apple orchard, she spotted a dim glow that erupted into a flash of light. She flew down to investigate. She began to hear the sound of spells being cast, but in the middle of the night? She landed about ten feet behind the purple glow and began to creep up on it. She got close enough in the darkness to see the silhouette of a unicorn. The unicorn was casting a spell on something. Soon, a six pointed pink star was visible on the flank of said unicorn. The pegasus let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hey, Twilight."

"Bweh!" The unicorn shouted, obviously startled.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Rainbow, you broke my concentration! I need to get this spell down by this weekend."

Rainbow chuckled a bit, kicking a nearby tree. An apple fell onto her hoof and she took a bite out of it. She scoured and spit out the chunk of apple.

"Not ripe yet. So, what is this spell exactly?"

"Well, since you ask, this spell will allow me to teleport as far as Canterlot from here. I'm testing it on apples until I'm confident that I can use it on myself or other ponies. I'm doing it so late at night because I need to use whatever time is available for practicing."

Twilight looked at Rainbow with a "will you leave me alone now?" expression.

"Well since I'm here, why don't you test it on me? I'm sure you won't mess up." Rainbow said confidently.

"I haven't had much time to practice..."

"Come on. You're Twilight Sparkle! You can do anything so long as it involves magic. Just give it a try. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, lots of things could go wrong. You might teleport too far, or not far enough. You could end up on the other side with some sort of hideous mutation. You could even-"

"Yeah, yeah. Nopony ever cares about the side effects, Twi. Let 'er rip!" Rainbow said.

"Well... Okay..." Twilight said reluctantly.

Twilight's horn began to magically glow and she pointed it towards Rainbow.

"I'm going to send you just outside the castle gates. Fly right back, okay?"

"Got it."

Her horn gained power, growing brighter and brighter. Rainbow could feel the magic emanating off of Twilight's horn. It wasn't too long before a blinding flash of light made Rainbow close her eyes. Before she opened them, she heard many sounds around her. Canterlot was a bustling city, even at night. Her first instinct was to think it worked, until she felt a cold wind through her mane and opened her eyes.

This wasn't Canterlot. This definitely wasn't Canterlot.

Creatures that she had never seen before were all around. They were walking down the street, riding in giant metal carriages without somepony pulling them, and now they were stopping to look at her. She looked around in mostly confusion at first. Soon that confusion turned into fear as some camera flashes lit her up. She flew upwards at nearly the speed of sound, leaving her rainbow trail behind her. It took a couple seconds to get above the buildings so she could get a better look at where she was.

Whatever city she was in, it was massive. Nothing but streets and rooftops could be seen all the way to the edge of the horizon. At least, as far as she could see. It was still nighttime after all. Bright lights lit up the streets below her, and everywhere she looked, these tall, bipedal creatures were walking around. In some ways, it reminded her of Manehattan, but there were more tall buildings.

"Oh man. Oh man. Oh man!" She panicked.

She looked around frantically, wondering where she should go. She looked down and saw flashing blue lights on top of some of the metallic carriages. She flew backwards without looking and slammed into the face of a tall building. The pegasus fell down to the streets below, landing in a large bank of something cold. Snow.

'_What? It's the middle of summer!_'

She climbed out as fast as possible, once again trying to take off. However, when she stood up, she winced as a heavy pain in her side - right below her wing - sent a shock wave of nervous reactions throughout her body.

"Ow!"

She put a hoof to her side, gritting her teeth. All around her, flashing blue lights and sirens let her know that she was cornered. She got ready to fight, getting into her battle stance with her good wing outstretched and her broken one as far out as she could get it.

"Come on! I can take you all!"

She suddenly regretted those words as something struck her neck. She began to feel drowsy and soon collapsed.

ooooooooooo

She awoke to the sound of metal clanging on metal. As her eyes slowly opened, she saw a tall figure walking towards her, and behind him, a metal door. The figure sit down on the single chair in the room, it's face just barely out of the light.

"Carfreji byel nazhkiet." It said in a voice that was a bit high pitched and even a little annoying.

All she could do was make a low moan. The creature got up just as she closed her eyes to blink, only her blinking speed had been reduced to a slow motion equivalent of what it was normally. She felt a slight prick on the back of her neck, followed by a warm liquid being pushed into her bloodstream. After a few seconds, she felt all of her energy come back to her faster than she could blink.

She had no idea what the monster in front of her just did, but she knew that he had made a mistake. He opened his mouth to say something, only to receive a strong hoof to the nose. A sick crack was heard and the creature jerked his head back in pain. The creature then grabbed her by the neck and slammed its fist into her nose. Luckily, all it did was hurt a little and leave her dazed for a few seconds. He couldn't punch very hard. His arms were pretty skinny. In her state of confusion, the creature opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving a trail of blood from his dripping nose.

She heard more talking from the other side. It was in that language that the guy first spoke in, so she couldn't understand it. Several sets of footsteps came rushing towards the door. She backed up towards the wall. The door suddenly swung open and a few guards rushed in. She reacted quite violently, trying to kick anywhere on them that she could. She got lucky and hit one of them in the face, making him spit out a tooth. She zoomed past the next ones as fast as she possibly could, heading straight for one of the windows. She closed her eyes and accelerated, smashing right through the glass.

After gaining feeling in her hooves back in a few seconds, she looked all around and flew in a random direction, not knowing where the end of the city was. She flew so fast that it would have been nearly impossible to look up and see her in time once you heard the sound that trailed behind her.

'_Please let me out. Please let me out. How big is this freaking city?_'

Her prayers were answered as the apartments spread out, eventually turning into neighborhoods filled with normal houses. At least they looked somewhat like the houses in Ponyville. She noticed large banks of snow all around, accompanied by smaller patches of snow all over the grass.

'_These things aren't very good at wrapping up winter_.'

She continued her fly until she was flying over a forest, with a no houses in sight for miles. The mountains grew ever closer. She really didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get away from those monkey things.

ooooooooooo

She didn't know how much time had passed by now. The clouds had evidently grown darker, and a light snow started to fall. Her wings were sore from how hard she had been flapping them. A few flakes of snow landed on her coat and melted on impact.

'_They didn't even get rid of their snow clouds. Idiots_.'

She flew a bit faster now, quicker than her even pace. She couldn't handle flying hard like that again until she had time to recuperate, that was for sure. Her stomach grumbled.

'_Aw, man. Where am I gonna find food out here?_'

It wasn't long before the snow dropped at a higher rate and the wind picked up. She shuddered from the cold, her wings starting to get harder to flap by the minute. She couldn't fly for too long in this cold. She looked up at the large dark cloud and saw that it stretched on for miles in all directions except he one she came from, but it was getting to be directly over her without any signs of stopping. She didn't even know _how_ it was moving.

'_Need to land somewhere_.'

She looked all around the area she was over until she spotted a small clearing in the trees. As she flew down towards the opening, a powerful gust of wind caught under her wings as they were spread wide. She was forced backwards towards the ground violently. She tumbled through the air, noticing that the sparse canopy of he forest was growing closer every time it passed her vision.

She passed right through the small amount of leaves and bashed into the thick trunk of one of the trees. She felt an extremely powerful jolt of pain in her right wing, making her fold both wings up when she reacted. She hit many branches on her free fall down to the ground. She hit her head on the ground hard enough to knock her unconscious for a few seconds. She lay on the ground to absorb what had just happened.

After regaining her senses, she tried to outstretch her wing, only to hear the blood curdling sound of broken bones grinding together. She let out a little squeal of pain, folding her wing back to a position where it didn't hurt so bad. She looked around, feeling a painful pounding in her head with each of her heartbeats. These woods weren't like anything she had seen before. The trees were quite tall, with branches coming down the entire length of the thick trunk. Most of the leaves had already fallen from the branches, leaving a stark look to the massive plant.

Snow had already begun to build up fast on the ground, which had little plant life besides brown grass and a few bushes here and there. Rainbow knew that she would have to find shelter soon. She hadn't even grown out her fuzzy winter coat. It was mid-summer back in Equestria. She couldn't grow it out voluntarily, her body just sort of knew that it was that time of year. Nope, not gonna help her in some other world with different season timing.

'_Horse apples. What am I gonna do now?_'

She stomped her hoof to the ground and looked around for something she could possibly hide under so she wouldn't be so exposed to the winds. Or maybe even- she had forgotten about predators. Who knew what kind of beasts roamed these woods? She gained a new sense of urgency. She looked around diligently for a nice spot to stay for the night, getting up and trotting through the snow, which was getting deeper every minute. The cold winds were stinging her eyes, so she had to squint as she trudged on.

It was soon a full on blizzard. She had absolutely nowhere to go. She hadn't discovered any forms of shelter anywhere in her journey which must have been at least a mile. She felt her muscles losing their strength and energy. Her joints refused to move fast at all.

'_I don't wanna die out here_...'

She had used up all of her strength. Any bits of energy she could muster only got her a couple more steps. The snow was now well over a foot deep. She knew that she couldn't go on like this for much longer.

Just as she was about ready to collapse, she heard a strong growl from behind. She turned her head, but saw nothing in the snow. She could hardly even see more than three feet in front of her face. She kept looking around, hearing more growls. A low but distinct howl cut through the air.

'_Well, looks like I'm gonna be timber wolf food_...'

The growls became ever more ferocious, getting closer every second. Her fear had unlocked a chest filled with energy inside of her. Her heart began to regain its speed, sending blood pumping through her legs. She got into a ready position and began to back away from the source of the sounds. Her head once again began to hurt with each heartbeat.

"Stay back!" She warned.

The growls turned into viscous barks. Her rear hit a tree. She was cornered. A silhouette of something came into her view. It was almost as tall as her, maybe about a foot shorter. Before she could make anything else out, it pounced. Here eyes went wide as she ducked and the wolf's snout collided with the tree behind her. She heard a whimper as she ran away around the tree.

"SOMEPONY HEEEELLP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She had to dodge tree trunks every couple of seconds, having less than a second to react to each. More barking followed close behind her. She continued to scream, but she doubted anyone would hear her. The snow was severely hindering her speed, and the barks were soon right on her tail. She just kept running, not even daring to turn around or slow down. Exhaustion was a thing of the past. She was running on fear and adrenaline. She wouldn't even mind of one of those monkey creatures from before came. If it was help, she would have taken it.

As she ran, she saw a low branch sticking out. She ran straight for it and grabbed the end with her teeth as she ran. She released it as it started to pull back, sending it flinging around to its original spot. She heard several whimpers of canines, so she couldn't help but smile at her success. She stopped hearing barks from behind, so she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked back in triumph, confident that she had lost them.

Suddenly, something jumped from beside her in the snow, snarling as it soared through the air. It landed right on her back and she immediately tried to shake it off, panicking like crazy. As it slipped off her back, it wrapped its paws around one of her hind legs and sunk its teeth in. She screamed in pain and kicked it with her other hind leg in the face. As it ran off whining, another pounced from her other side. She fell to the ground, putting up her hooves in defense. It landed right on top of her, chomping its jaws just inches from her face as she held it back with all of her strength.

A loud boom echoed through the white nothingness. The canine on top of her pushed away and ran, crying as it disappeared into the abyss as if a ghost was chasing it. Rainbow got up, wincing when she put weight on her leg. She stood on only three legs and looked around for the source of the bang.

She got her answer sooner than she thought. When she turned her head, a dark figure was standing motionless about five feet from her. Her eyes went huge and her mind told her to run, so she did... right into a tree. Her mind went blank and she fell over, unconscious.

ooooooooooo

_Hmm. I don't know about this chapter. It felt a bit rushed. Oh well. The next one will be better, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Warm. So warm. So cozy and-

"Ow..."

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes as she turned onto her side, right on top of her wing. She was in another building, but she wasn't locked in a small room like before. This room was huge! She heard the crackle of a fire and looked to the side to see a dark brick fireplace with a nice fire burning in it. One of the logs fell over, making sparks fly all over inside the confines of the fireplace and against the metal grate covering the opening. She had been laying about five feet from the fire, wrapped in a blanket.

The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace. The corner of the room was made up of large windows that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. It was still snowing like crazy outside, and still dark. She observed her surroundings some more. It was actually a very nice place. a couple couches and a chair were situated in a circle around a coffee table in the center with a large blue rug underneath them all. She had been sleeping on said rug, and it must have been the comfiest rug that she had ever slept on. Well, at least she felt like it right now. She was exhausted.

She stood up and the blanket dropped from her back. Her leg felt much better and hardly hurt when she stood on it. She stuck it outwards and took a look at it. The wounded area was completely covered in gauze with a slight but of blood showing through it, but she didn't much care. At least it was bandaged. She had some kind of splint on her broken wing, holding it against her side and in one position. She tried to adjust the piece of wood, only for pain to stop her.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

Something stirred behind her in the darkness. A loud exhale followed the sound. She tensed up, not knowing whether to move or not. She had no idea if something was about to emerge from the darkness and pounce on her, or if nothing would happen. She ever so slowly took a few steps forwards. She didn't hear another sound. It was now just the crackling of the fire penetrating her ears. She reluctantly moved into the area of the room with the furniture, where the sound came from. The fire's light just barely lit up this area, the largest couch blocking most of the light and casting a large shadow upon the rest.

She crept towards this area, reducing the distance between her hoofsteps to near nothing. It took more than usual for her to get her courage up. Usually she could just charge into danger without hesitation. Now she was just afraid of what might be laying in wait. She git around the large sofa and let her eyes adjust by themselves. She didn't want to close her eyes. When they had gotten accustom to the darkness, she saw a jumble of darkness on one of the other couches.

She edged forward, fearing that one wrong move might set it off. The shadows danced along the walls in the flickering light, like demons mocking her before her imminent doom. It seemed like an eternity before she was even close enough to see all of the blankets around whatever was on the couch. This meant that it probably couldn't get up fast enough to catch her, so she moved slightly faster.

She moved her head forward and focused her vision. Whatever was on the couch, it was facing the other way. Its head was covered in fur. She began to wonder if it was one of those monkey things from before. At least she had some idea of what it might look like. She backed up quickly towards her blanket on e floor and wrapped herself in it, keeping a watchful eye on the darkness behind the couch. She set her head down on the carpeted floor and closed her eyes. She was far too tired to stay awake anymore.

oooooooooo

Sunlight hit her eyelids and its warmth spread across her face. She put up her head and yawned. She slowly opened her eyelids and noticed that outside it wasn't snowing anymore. A large amount of snow had built up around the base of the windows, though. She then remembered where she was and looked around quickly. A sizzling noise was heard from the other room and she looked at the couch. It was empty.

She stood up and stretched her limbs. She cracked her neck and started walking over to the archway leading to the room where the sizzling sound was coming from. A smell invaded her nose and made her cringe. It was unlike any other odor she had smelled before. She continued into the room anyway. She saw a dining table with many chairs around it near another large window through the archway from her angle. The edge of a counter was also visible.

'_A kitchen?_'

She turned the corner, ready for whatever was waiting. One of the monkey things was behind said counter, cooking what looked like breakfast. He had his back turned towards another counter where he was cutting something. He moved to the side and dumped whatever he had cut into a pan that wasn't visible because of the taller counter that was separating her from him. He started stirring.

"Hello?" Rainbow squeaked.

He turned around quickly, startling her.

"Oh. You're awake." He said in a deep, smooth voice.

He had dark red hair that was a disheveled mess along with a short red beard and mustache. He had on a plain white t-shirt.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He got back to stirring.

"Come sit. We can both explain ourselves." He said.

She looked at one of the stools sitting by the island counter and hopped up onto it. The smell of whatever he was cooking was actually quite good. She looked up and down his body. He looked like the sort of guy that might joke around with short, less muscular people and then rustle their hair and say he was just playing around. His face looked much more friendly than the rest of his body. That subtracted some if his mean points. With his face thrown in there, he looked like the kind of guy that would tell his muscular friends to leave the scrawny kid alone.

"I'm Zac."

"Rainbow Dash." She said, looking around the counter.

She noticed both a bowl full of apples and a rack with muffins in its baskets.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He must have realized that she was eying them.

"Actually, yeah. I'm _starving_." She said.

"Go ahead. Take as many as you want." He said, pushing the apple bowl closer to her.

She dove right in, grabbing two apples and getting them into her stomach before he turned around again.

"I can tell that you were starving." He chuckled.

"Where am I?" She asked with a mouth still full of chewed up apple.

"You are in the mountains of central Zacolia."

'_Wait, wasn't that his name?_'

"Zacolia? Didn't you say that your name was Zac?"

"It's just a coincidence. The name actually means 'land of mountains.' The Zacolian word for 'mountain' is zacora."

"You know Zecora?"

"Who? No, the Zacolian word for 'mountain' is zacora."

"Oh." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that concludes our lecture on the history of Zacolia's naming. Tell me about wherever you come from."

He was unbelievably calm even though there was an otherworldly being in his kitchen.

"I'm from a place called Equestria. There are more ponies like me there. My friend Twilight once told me that its name means 'land of ponies' or something."

"Do you have any idea how you got here from there?" Zac asked.

"I don't. All I know is that Twilight didn't get a spell right and it sent me here."

Zac turned around and flipped whatever was in the pan to its other side. He reached up and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a single plate and set it on the counter. He picked up the pan and dumped its contents straight onto the plate.

"Well, you're lucky that you wound up here instead of anywhere else. Who knows what they would have done to you?"

"Well, I did get caught by a bunch of guys in a city when I first got here."

"You were in Vaxavia?"

"I guess. They shot me with some dart and held me in some building. I got out though and flew away. I got caught up in that blizzard last night and I crashed. Then I ran into you."

"Wait, you got tranquilized?" Zac said with his hand out like he needed to know.

"Yeah. Then later they tried to inject something else into me."

Zac looked up and pressed his tongue against his cheek.

"I'm gonna talk to them about that."

"I did manage to break a guy's nose, though."

Zac looked up at her.

"Nice." He said with a smile.

He grabbed the plate and pulled out a drawer. He got out a fork and went around the island. He sat next to her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Thanks, I guess."

He stabbed one of the large things on his plate and shoved the entire thing into his mouth. She had to admit, it did smell delicious.

"What is that?"

"These? Perogies."

"What's in them?"

He finished chewing and swallowed.

"They're basically just dough with mashed potatoes in them. They're pretty good. You wanna try one?"

She shrugged.

"Okay."

He wanted to just grab one from his plate and toss it onto the counter for her, but he didn't want to seem disrespectful. He also didn't want to feed her from his hand. He instead reached all the way over the counter and got another fork from the drawer. He jabbed one of the perogies and held it out for her to take. She awkwardly took the fork between her hooves and smelled the food. She shoved the entire thing into her mouth like he did. The potatoes gushed out the sides of it when she bit down on it. It tasted okay to her. Probably not something she'd ever ask for.

"I guess it's okay." She said, chewing on the hot ball of dough and starch.

He shrugged and kept eating. He was finished with his plate in a few minutes. She continued scarfing down apples and muffins, still very hungry. Zac walked around the island and set his plate into the sink.

"So, is there anything I need to know about you? Allergies, preferences?"

"Not as far as I know. I'd like to sleep on something other than a floor, though."

"Sorry about that. I was more concerned about you almost freezing to death than how comfortable you'd be."

"Speaking of, that was a crazy storm last night. Why do you guys make them so strong? And why do you keep your clouds so high?"

"What?"

"Do you guys really need to make such powerful storms?"

"Make? We don't make weather, friend."

"Well then how did that storm move over us so fast?"

"Wind."

"Who is making the wind?"

"Differences in temperature in the atmosphere."

"Are you telling me that you have no control of the clouds and weather?"

"No. Why, do you have control over it in Equestria?"

"Well, yeah."

"How do you move clouds?"

"We push them. Pegasi can walk on clouds."

Zac leaned on the counter behind him.

"I'm not gonna say that's weird, but it's unusual. Equestria sound like it's much different than how we humans manage our world."

"It is."

Zac looked down at the floor as if he had just been told some really bad news. He then walks over into the other room and sits down on one of the dark blue couches. He grabs a small black box and presses one of the buttons on it. The large black box on the wall made a small _click. _Rainbow hopped off of the stool and stood in the archway. Another human, a beautiful female with black hair, was sitting behind a desk. Many foreign words covered the screen, moving across the bottom. Rainbow had no idea what she was saying, or what the words said, but a picture of her finally popped up next to the woman.

"Yep. Just as I suspected. You stirred the media up quite a bit." Zac said.

"What is she saying?"

"They're looking for you. Don't worry, I'll call them and tell them that I have you. They'll have to drop it if I tell them to."

"Why? Are you their boss or something?"

"No. I'm one of the Risovyks."

"Risovyk?" Rainbow asked.

"The Risok's son."

"Risok?" Rainbow questioned again.

This was by far the limit of how many foreign words she could learn in a day.

"Basically the king."

Rainbow had to process what she had just heard come from his mouth.

"Waitwaitwait. So you're a prince?"

"I guess you could call me that." Zac said like it was no big deal.

"Oh my gosh..." Rainbow said, coming into the room and sitting next to him on the couch.

"What? It's not that big of a deal."

"It's just weird to me, that's all."

"What's weird about it?" Zac asked.

"Nothing. It's just... Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I'll tell them to just stop looking for you and that I have you."

"You're telling them that you have me?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. They'll leave us alone." Zac said with a smile.

He pulled out a small rectangular thing from his pocket and touched the face of it a few times. He then put it up to his ear. Rainbow heard a low tone coming from it. Her ears perked up in curiosity.

'_What is he doing?_'

After a few seconds, Zac began talking with the little rectangle up to his face. He was speaking in that same language, so Rainbow had no idea what he was saying. But she was more interested in what the hell he was talking into and why. Zac was only talking into it for a minute or two before he pulled it away from his head and pressed a button.

"Alright. They should get it up any second now."

Rainbow sat there and watched the television screen and the woman kept talking. She suddenly stopped and put her hand up to her ear, looking off into the distance. She then resumed talking.

"'It appears that the equine creature was found by Risovyk Zacoviaxé. It is in custody, so there is nothing to worry about.'" Zac translated.

"Wait, what did you do? Did you, like, take over her mind or something?"

Zac laughed.

"No no. This is a phone. It let's me call others with their own phones so we can speak from long distances. Try not to think too hard about it."

"What about that?" She asked, pointing to the large screen on the wall.

"It's a television. Do you have projectors in Equestria?"

"Yeah."

"They're pretty much that without the actual projector part."

'_I guess that's fair enough_.' Rainbow thought.

"So, we obviously have a lot more about this 'Equestria' to talk about." Zac said, turning to face her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have nothing else to do today, so I decided to slam out another chapter._

ooooooooooo

**Chapter Three**

They talked for hours. Rainbow Dash told him all about Equestria. Her friends, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the Wonderbolts, and tons more.

"So in the Everfree Forest, plants grow, animals run around freely, and clouds move all by themselves?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. It's creepy." She said, shuttering.

"Get used to it. That's the norm here."

"So this is just one big Everfree Forest?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't worry though. It's actually pretty peaceful here. Just don't let the wolves, foxes, or big cats get to you. Or the giant predatory birds... Or the bears... Or the-"

"Stop."

"Sorry. My point is, if you know your stuff, you'll be fine. Just stay away from the giant bloodthirsty-"

Rainbow Dash covered her ears.

"Ahlalalala!" She shouted.

Zac laughed.

"I'm just kidding. They mind their own business. They're more afraid of us than we are of them."

"I'm honestly afraid to go outside now." Rainbow said, sinking into the couch.

"Don't be. As long as I'm with you, you'll be fine."

He got up with a little bounce and took off into the other room. She looked at the doorway until he came back around the corner, a small black object in his hand. He sat down next to her again, keeping the object away from her as much as possible.

"And if anything does go wrong, I've got this."

He moved it up but kept the end with the hole in it facing away from her. He removed something from the bottom of it and set it on the table. From the sound it made, she could tell that it was heavy. He grabbed the top part of the strange item and pulled it back, where it gave off multiple clicking and shifting sounds all at once.

"Safety first."

He suddenly treated it differently once he had removed the long rectangular thing from the bottom. He still kept the other end pointed away from himself and Rainbow Dash, but he was much less careful overall.

"What is that?"

"Something that has saved my life more than I'd like to admit."

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"I don't know how far Equestria is when it comes to gunpowder-"

"We have fireworks. Oh, and there are cannons along the walls of Canterlot."

Zac looked at her with his eyebrows raised and nodded.

"Alright, then this will be easier to explain. Think of those cannons being pounded down into a miniature version of themselves. Then imagine that miniature cannon being rigged to fire multiple cannonballs. That's basically what this is."

Rainbow Dash tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would you need something like that?"

"Eh, that's not important. I actually used something like this to scare off those wolves yesterday."

"That's what that loud bang was?"

"Yep."

He grabbed the magazine and slapped it back into the weapon. He put it back in the other room. Rainbow got up from her perch on the couch and trotted over to the archway just as Zac came around the corner again.

"So, what should we do now?" She asked.

"What is there to do? I mean, you're the first official alien that has come into contact with humans. Well, at least the first one with indisputable evidence. It's pretty cool to have you in my house."

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty awesome." She said with a laugh.

They then sat there awkwardly, thinking of some activity to do. Rainbow really didn't think of anything. She just looked around the room.

"I guess I should show you around." Zac said with a shrug.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna stay here, I might as well know where I'm going." She said.

Zac waved for her to follow and began to walk. There was an archway that led to the kitchen, with stairs running along the wall with the archway, and then the wall ended and a large opening was under the balcony that the stairs led up to. He pointed towards the large opening, where a wooden door with decorative glass windows shined light into the house.

"There's the front door. I hardly ever even use it, but just so you know..."

He walked into the room with the front door in it. It was about a third the size of the living room, with a much shorter ceiling and walls that were closer together. A closet was at one side of this room, with a coat rack hiding inside a depression in the wall next to it.

"This room also connects to the kitchen. It's just a big loop. Bathroom is right there." Zac said drolly, pointing towards a door next to the doorway that led to the kitchen from the entrance.

He walked back into the living room and grabbed onto the railing to the stairs. He swung himself around and used the momentum to run up a few steps. She followed him up to the balcony that overlooked the huge living room. On the wall parallel, a couple of doors stretched up to the ceiling. To their left, a hallway extended out over where the kitchen would be on the bottom floor, with a window letting in sunlight at the end of it.

"My bedroom is the first door on the left in that hallway. There's another bathroom right there. The guest bedroom is right across from my room."

He walked over to the room he just mentioned and walked into the already open door. The room was very nice, with a large bed in the middle of one wall with a few dressers and a large closet. Some strange paintings hung on the walls, but they didn't detract from the room's appearance.

"You can sleep in here if you want to. It's better than the floor or a couch." Zac said, standing in the doorway.

Rainbow gave the room a good look before following Zac towards the next room on the list. He walked over past the first door that wasn't in the hallway, the one he said was the bathroom. He walked over to the second to last door.

"This is my studio, question mark?"

He opened up the room and the first thing Rainbow Dash saw were a bunch of machines all in a circle in the center of the room. They had wires and cords coming from the back of them and they all went into the floor. One post was in the middle of said circle, going up into the ceiling. On one wall, there was a few tables where several boxes were stacked and some of them open. A tall light of a kind that Rainbow had seen before in Rarity's boutique stood next to these tables. It was used to light a model or something like that, Rainbow couldn't remember.

"This is where I used to play tons of games and make videos and stuff, but I haven't played a game or used any editing software for a couple years. Now I just use it for Internet porn."

"What?"

"Onwards."

Zac left the room and walked back towards the next room.

"What is Internet porn?" She whispered to herself.

When she turned to follow Zac, he had walked through an open doorway, which didn't even have a door in the first place. It was the last room.

"This is my library. Not too big, but there's plenty of good reads in here." He said from a swivel chair that sat in between the two tall bookcases that covered the walls.

Another one of the machines was behind him on a desk.

"Eh. Twilight's library is bigger."

"Well, I'm not as obsessed with books as you made her out to be."

He got up from the chair and past Rainbow Dash. She looked at the room for a few more seconds before following him back down the stairs. He plopped down onto the couch and put up his feet.

"That's really it. I don't really have any rules except that I ask that you don't break anything. Also, don't be an ass. You seem pretty nice, though, so I won't worry about that."

Rainbow hopped up onto a chair and sat down. She looked around the room and pat her hooves on the cushion in a musical rhythm. After gazing around for a bit, she noticed that Zac was looking at her intently.

"What are you looking at?" She said,looking around her body for something that might be eye-catching.

"You." He said with an expressionless face.

"Why?"

"Still wrapping my head around the fact that I'm hosting a pegasus."

She sat there and thought about what he must feel like. She had to admit, she would be acting the same way if he had shown up randomly on her doorstep and had to live with her.

"So... What now?" She asked.

"I really don't-"

_Beep!_

"Oh, how perfect."

He got up and walked over to the door. Rainbow looked over and saw him push a button on a small box attached to the wall. He said something into the box and then pressed another button.

"Well, my friend is here."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. He must have heard that I had you."

Zac walked over to the door and looked through the window. He opened the door and walked out onto the porch, out of her sight. He did leave the door open, though. She felt cold air flow along the floor and hit her hooves, even though she was up on the chair. She heard a slam from outside and then footsteps coming up to the door.

"Just speak English. Don't make her feel uncomfortable."

A few seconds later, Zac came in with a man behind him.

"I can't wait to meet her."

The man was slightly shorter than Zac and had black hair, but no beard. He had the same muscular build as Zac, only a bit more bulky. He had a smile on as he walked in as he closed the door, which faded when Rainbow Dash came into his view. The smile quickly reappeared as he walked into the room with Zac. She was nervous as to how this guy would be like. She looked straight ahead and didn't move until Zac spoke.

"Rainbow, this is Javras. Javras, Rainbow Dash."

"Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash." Javras said as he extended a hand.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too." Rainbow said cautiously, letting him take her hoof.

"So, has Zac gotten any yet? After all, he hasn't had a girlfriend in eight yea-"

Zac punched him in the arm with a fist of steel.

"Shut up. Be normal for once."

"Sorry, gah. Well, since Zac doesn't allow fun in his house-"

He received another punch.

"God. Stop it. So, Rainbow Dash, I'm Zac's friend. I'm probably going to come over frequently, so learn to bear my annoying ways. So you're a pegasus?"

"Yeah." Rainbow said, growing a bit more comfortable with Javras.

"That's weird. Well, not bad weird. Good weird."

"Thanks...?"

"Did you see the news or something Javvy? Saw that I was 'in custody' of her?" Zac said with crossed arms leaning back on the couch.

"No, Zac. I actually came over here for a different reason." Javras said.

"What's that?"

Javras said the next thing in a different language.

"Ah." Zac said.

Javras continued to talk in that language for a few minutes until Zac nodded.

"Okay. I'll take care of that." Zac said.

"So, that's really all. I would love to stay and chat with Rainbow Dash some more, but I must get going. I have some business to take care of. Farewell. See y'all soon." Javras said, standing up and walking back towards the door.

"Wait, what the hell? You could have just called and told me that. You didn't have to drive all the way out here."

Javras spoke once again in the foreign language, explaining something to Zac. Soon after, he left and waved over his shoulder.

"Dumbass. Always worrying."

"Worrying about what?"

"Well, he's a paranoid bastard. He thinks spies are always listening to our phone calls. He can't seem to get through his skull that we are on a secure network."

Rainbow had no idea what any of that meant.

"Spies?"

"Yeah."

He sat down on the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"Not in the mood for this crap again." He said.

"What? What was he talking about?"

"Eh. Nothing important. He's... got some stuff that he needs to get rid of and he wants me to help him with it. He's moving or something." Zac said.

"Well, I'll help you guys with it. What do you have to do? Some heavy lifting? Easy peasy." Rainbow said, curling her leg and flexing the biceps that didn't exist.

"No. Just some stuff that he needs to sell. He doesn't need any help. He's just stupid."

"Does he know that you say that kind of stuff about him?"

"Hell yeah he does. We're best friends. He says the same crap about me." Zac said with a smile.

She tilted her head to the side.

"Friendship is weird here, isn't it?" Rainbow asked halfway jokingly.

"It sure is, Rainbow. It sure is." Zac said, sitting back down.

Once again, silence filled the room.

"What do you want to do?" Zac asked.

oooooooooo

_Sorry for the crappy chapter, and sorry for the wait. This was one of those chapters that I really just felt bored writing. Don't worry, it'll get better soon. Again, notice the "romance" genre that I labeled this story as. You all know what that means. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter._


End file.
